tower_unitefandomcom-20200215-history
Virus
Virus is the 4th Game World to be added into Tower Unite. It is based on the Virus mode from the TimeSplitters series. You can view Virus's achievements, milestones, and other Collection Book info here. Gameplay In Virus, one player is randomly selected as the Infected while the rest are the Survivors. The survivors must try to kill the infected with a range of weapons. There are two sets of weapons, each selected randomly on round start. The infected player must try to infect the survivors by touching them. When a Survivor becomes Infected, they now have to infect the rest of the Survivors. If all of the survivors become infected, the infected win the round. If the survivors survive until the timer runs out, they win the round. Controls and Features Everyone |-| Crouch= Crouching (ctrl) will hide your dot in the minimap, and is useful for hiding behind objects like crates. |-| Minimap= There is a minimap on the top left of your screen. Red dots indicate enemies, and white ones indicate teammates. |-| Outlines= You can view the outlines of every player if they're behind a wall. Red outlines indicate enemies, and blue outlines indicate teammates. Survivors Using Weapons= Select the weapon you want to use with the scroll wheel, or keys 1-6. The weapons you have is randomly picked every round. |-| Adrenaline= Pressing C will automatically make you use your adrenaline, which makes you run fast enough to outrun the Infected for a short time. Infected Infect= Slashing (left click) a Survivor will turn them into an Infected. In the next update (0.8.4.2), you will also be able to run into Survivors to infect them as well as slashing. |-| Roar= You can roar with right click, but roaring doesn't do anything. Maps VR_Hospital.png|'Hospital' VR_Desertion.png|'Desertion' VR_Overtime.png|'Overtime' Subway.jpg | Subway Released Hospital= Hospital is a map set in a hospital. The check-in room is a good camping spot, but you'll probably be fine if you run around the hallways with a friend. |-| Desertion= Desertion is set in a town in a desert. This map is a lot more open than other Virus maps, and is mostly outdoors besides some small houses and a large underground tunnel. |-| Overtime= Overtime is set in an office building. There are a lot of tight hallways here, so survivors should stick together. |-| Subway= Subway is a map set in a subway. Most of the action happens in the center and near the subway tracks, but try not to get stuck in the turnstiles. |-| Solar= Solar is a map set in a space station orbiting the sun. This map has multiple stories/floors unlike the other maps and no great camping spots, so you'll have to be moving around a lot if you're a survivor. Upcoming There are currently no upcoming maps for Virus. Trivia * The Hospital, Solar and Desertion maps are from GMod Tower. **Desertion was called Dust in GMT and Solar was called Riposte. * Overtime was the first map to be added to Virus since its early access release. Category:Game World